Robots that are moving outdoors are able to receive Global Positioning System (GPS) signals to obtain their absolute localization on the ground, and the accuracy of such absolute localization is to about several tens of meters. Further, when several swarm robots that receive GPS signals are configured in the form of an ad-hoc mesh network on the basis of local area communication such as Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) or Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN) communication, error factors in GPS signals which are present between the robots can be eliminated, and thus more precise localization is possible.
However, in a situation in which the robots that are moving in an atypical environment, for example, the robots that are moving from indoors to outdoors, move to an indoor shadow area which makes it impossible to receive GPS signals, it is substantially difficult to perform localization.
That is, the localization technology for swarm robots is merely a technology that offers the simple support of the mobility of nodes, i.e., mobile robots, in a wireless sensor network, in particular, a location-awareness messaging technology for promptly measuring and transferring the locations of the mobile robots via a series of messages and a link control process in the wireless sensor network. However, such a localization technology is disadvantageous in that since it focuses on efficient link access control to provide the location-awareness of the mobile robots and a messaging method to provide such efficient link access control, a mechanism for indoor/outdoor seamless localization in an atypical environment cannot be provided.